Risks and Rewards
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Alternate ending to The Undertaking. What if Felicity had been injured in the Casino? Will Diggs forgive himself for not being there when she needed him? Oneshot


First Arrow fanfic :)

Risks and rewards  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: Alternate ending to The Undertaking  
summary: What if Felicity had been injured in the Casino? Will Diggs forgive himself for not being there when she needed him?

It was well past visiting hours by the time John Diggle reached the floor of the hospital he wanted. In his short time as Oliver's body guard John had spent more than a few hours in the hospital. Made several friends in security and the nursing staff. Friends that would come in handy with bending rules. Unfortunately the day had come to bend those rules and not for his estranged employer.

Oliver's phone call a half hour before still sent chills down Diggs spine. Still made him shake his head in disbelief. On top of all that guilt reared it's ugly head. John deserved it; he'd let a friend down. One that had come to him for help. Now that friend was lying in a hospital bed because of John's pride. That was something he was going to have to live with. Reaching Felicity's room Diggs wasn't surprised to find the computer tech had a visitor. This time Oliver was dressed in black sweats and white tennis shoes. The room was dark only lit by a small light from the bathroom. Queen was silhouetted against the window his tall lean frame positioned sideways staring blankly out at the night.

"They're just keeping her overnight for observation."Oliver reported solemnly breaking the tense silence. "She got knocked out when her cover was compromised. I went in to get Alonzo and he had a gun on Felicity...the ricochet effect from the exploding arrow caused Alonzo to break away but it sent Felicity into the desk. She hit the corner hard."

John looked down at the small white bandage on the young blonde woman's forehead just above her right eyebrow. There was a slight bruise starting to appear on Felicity's left cheek and on her forearms. The later Diggs could tell were from being grabbed and held. He swallowed hard as memories from Felicity's earlier visit surfaced. As her words echoed through John's troubled thoughts.

_'I know Oliver's religiously against admitting he's wrong. Truth is he needs you.'_

"She came to me for help."Diggs finally responded quietly meeting Oliver's gaze.

The billionaire moved away from the window. "When?"

"This afternoon. She said you had a lead on Walter..."Diggs trailed off shaking his head. "Felicity never said it involved scum like Alonzo or I never would've..."

"Left us in the wind?"Oliver finished a hint of anger in his voice. "I didn't want to put her in danger but I had nobody else and this was the closest we'd been to finding Walter. Felicity wanted to help."

"Think she'll forgive me?"Diggs asked.

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, she's that type of person."

"What about you?"John inquired as he pulled the blanket farther up to Felicity's shoulders.

"This is on both of us."Queen stated solemnly. "Decisions have risks and rewards."

"Doesn't make them easier to live with."John responded. "Was it worth it? Did the lead on Walter pan out?"

"Yes, he's home."Oliver confirmed.

"Good."Diggs acknowledged.

"And for what it's worth,"Oliver continued softly. "I'm sorry but I had to keep Laurel and Tommy safe they're my family too."

Diggs nodded but remained silent thinking of Felicity's earlier argument.  
_'...he'd be there for you...no hesitation.'_  
She had made a good point but knowing he'd drawn the short straw had hurt. Some things just don't heal quickly. But then that pride and stubbornness had led John to failing a friend. He knew life was far too short for those kind of things to fester.

Diggs cleared his throat. "Filled my spot yet?"

Oliver blinked in surprise. "Not many takers for sidekick."

John couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, "I was never a sidekick."

Oliver grinned. "Best thing in comics is the sidekicks."

"Since when did you read comics?"John replied.

"I've been catching up on movies. Everything's made into movies."Oliver commented holding out his right hand. "Back in?"

"Yeah."Diggs agreed as he shook Oliver's hand and broke free. "When she wakes up tell her I was here and that I'm sorry."

"I will."Oliver promised.

With a last look at Felicity's sleeping form John turned and left the hospital room. He knew Oliver was right that Felicity would forgive him for not being there when she needed him. However, it was going to take a long time to forgive himself.

end


End file.
